Beryl Isle
Beryl Isle used to be the southern island of the Eastern Isles in Eastern Aison. When the Cataclysm struck, several islands, including Khrima and Megland, collided with it and formed what is now known as the Grand Eastern Isle although commoners still call the region in the plural form--the Eastern Isles--to honour the memories of the once separated islands. Beryl Isle is now the southern portion of the new Grand Isle. Beryl Isle also contains Monkey Land which is ruled by, surprise surprise, intelligent monkeys from Banana City who also have other primates such as baboons, chimpanzees and gorillas working for them. When the previous King Mungo XXXIII vanished during the Yamatian Invasion, his rival Chee-Chee took the throne and became King Chee-Chee I. Monkey Land has remained hidden so far and has avoided contact with explorers who have been sent by the Grey Cult into the jungle. History Founding of Monkey Land During the Arawn Losstarot War, a monkey known as Boonana lived. One day he was captured by an evil, fat, smelly, pirate and his drunken pirate crew of one. Boonana lived in captivity for a long while, until one night he was visited by the monkey god, BONKAS, or BONKERS. The god told Boonana that he should never give up hope and he presented him with a magical banana. But this wasn’t any old magical banana, this one was extra, extra magical and was straight. It was called the Unbent Banana. Boonana then used the Unbent Banana to free himself from the pirates, and then it even helped him to survive the great Explosion, or Big Boom Boom as monkeys came to call it, which ended the Second Age. He then went on to create the great kingdom of Monkey Land and its capital Banana City on what would later be known as Beryl Isle, uniting different primates such as baboons, chimpanzees and gorillas under one banner and turning the jungle prosperous as a result. Boonana, having been recognized as the rightful Monkey King, renamed himself Mungo-Mungo Coconuts Boonana and began a dynasty of rulers which came from his bloodline. However, what few monkeys knew was that the legend about Boonana meeting BONKERS was partially fabricated to shield the monkey population from the truth and from letting people know of the true power of the Unbent Banana. The god BONKERS had never visited Boonana who later became Mungo I; instead Boonana had actually become BONKERS by unleashing the power of the Unbent Banana. His children, born before his deification, were all mortal, and would learn and protect this truth from their subjects for centuries to come. BONKERS watched over his people although his powers were weakened in the Explosion. He acted as a protective force around Banana City to shield it from the evils of the outside world. However, what BONKERS hadn't taken into accoutn was that evil wasn't just found without; it could also be found within, among his people. Persecuted by Elves The Unbent Banana was lost in the Third Age after several hundred years of peace in the Monkey Kingdom. Too many primates had grown hungry for its power, so it was made lost by the King at the time in a desperate act to save the kingdom. What the monkeys didn't realize was that the truth had been fabricated yet again. The Unbent Banana had actually been stolen, and its power waned gradually over the years, weakening BONKERS as a result. The god sought refuge in the weakest person possible to preserve what little power he had left, and his oblivious host ended up being Vauldorf Springer. Since then, the denizens of Monkey Land had become vulnerable to attack by the ever-increasing power of an order of elves calling itself the Syndicate which populated Beryl Isle and other nearby islands and sought to claim the whole jungle for themselves in order to perform questionable magical experiments. Although the Syndicate eventually disappeared without a trace, many of the acolytes of a Dark Sage, a notorious Syndicate member, remained and kept persecuting the monkeys for decades to come. The once mighty primate kingdom deteriorated into a state of disrepair because of the elven acolytes who burned banana crops and enslaved any monkeys they could get their hands on. This persecution continued until Banana City was all that remained of the once thriving and secretive monkey kingdom. In 993 AE, King King Mungo-Mungo Coconut Boonana XXXIII decided that the only way the monkeys could fight back against the elven oppressors was to go out and to seek help from the humans or the dwarves. The monkeys agreed that nobody liked dwarves, so they decided to seek help from the humans. The problem however was that the monkeys had no way of communicating with humans, and nobody seemed to take them seriously. Monkey King's Plan and Mixup After years of research King Mungo-Mungo Coconut Boonana XXXIII found out about a spell, Polymorph, that could change one's form. So the King set out for the Magestar in order to find the spell and transform into a human so he could communicate with humans and ask for their aid to save the kingdom from the elves. While the king was gone, many primates began leaving the weakened Monkey Kingdom in droves. The gorillas abandoned the monkeys because they thought the monkeys were getting weak. The chimpanzees abandoned them because they thought the monkeys lacked courage. The baboons abandoned them because the monkeys constantly made fun of their bottoms. Two months after the king's departure, Vizier Makoto, the head of state in the king's absence, received Cmail from the king saying the transformation had been a success, and enclosed was a portrait of the king's new face and body. However, due to a mixup the Vizier ended up getting a picture of an unrelated human named Vauldorf Springer instead of a picture of the King's actual human disguise. This is why Makoto later mistook Vauldorf, who ended up in Banana City by accident, for the king, and believed the king to have amnesia because Vauldorf had no idea what was going on. They eventually found out that Vauldorf was still important as he had the monkey god BONKERS inside him. Makoto revealed the history of the Monkey Kingdom to Vauldorf and his companion Reno and sent them to find the Unbent Banana before King Mungo's evil half-brother Chee-Chee, who wished to usurp power in the kingdom, could find it first. However, the Monkey Kingdom would hear nothing of these adventurers since then because the Yamatians invaded Aison a year later, cutting off all communication between Monkey Kingdom and the rest of the Aisonian continent. Change in Leadership To make matters worse, Monkey Kingdom did receive a visitor during the Great War but it was not the one they had expected. It was none other than Chee-Chee himself who had claimed the Unbent Banana and thus took over Banana City. He gathered a group of followers and began a cult of personality, becoming a dictator who all primates would have to serve. Under Chee-Chee's harsh leadership, Monkey Kingdom restored its power, and the baboons, chimpanzees and gorillas returned to boost the monkeys' growing influence over Beryl Isle. Locations *Banana City Notable people *Chee-Chee *Poko Moko Bling Bling Yoko See also *Aison Map (Distreyd Era) *Eastern Isles *Unbent Banana Category:Aison Category:Islands Category:Monkeys Category:Third Age